Karma Time: Embarrassment!
by Nyagisa
Summary: Karmagisa fluff. KarmaxNagisa.


After what felt like hours of tossing and turning in bed, Nagisa had finally fallen asleep. Hiromi had left two days ago for Kyoto, leaving the house to her son for the week. He was used to her leaving on occasion for such trips, but since she was home for the majority of the time, he couldn't help but feel as if the house felt empty. He didn't particularly like his mother's persistent observance over everything he did, but he couldn't decide if he liked being alone less.

He only felt like he had been sleeping for about fifteen minutes, when he heard a faint crashing noise from across the house. He thought it might have just been a raccoon, getting into the trash again, to which he groaned and rolled over in bed.

When he heard a louder eruption of noise, he tensed, getting out of bed quietly to go check the house. The boy pushed long strands of hair out of his face, grabbing a knife hidden inconspicuously between the mattress and bed frame. He crept out of his room, slowly turning the corner as someone approached simultaneously. Without thinking, he brought his knee to the perpetrator's stomach, forcing his body weight against them, hoping they would fall backwards. When he realized it worked, he brought one hand to the other's arms, pinning them above their head as they fell backwards, while bringing his armed hand to their neck, holding the knife there firmly. When his sense came back to him, he looked down at the familiar face beneath him, "Karma! What are you doing here; why not use the front door?!" he climbed off of the taller boy, standing up, waiting for him to do the same.

Karma just lay there, as he always did what he wanted, with a smirk on his face, "Ah, I knew you'd be excited to see me, but I never imagined you were into that sort of thing," he pointed at the knife at Nagisa's side.

The smaller boy blushed slightly and kicked him in the stomach in response, before reaching his hand down to Karma's, pulling him up from the floor. "So why're you here so late at night?"

"Your mom's gone, my parents are gone, so I figured why not?"

"That doesn't mean you can just break and enter," he looked up at Karma who always towered above him. He cursed himself silently for not being just a few inches taller. "Your parents are gone again?"

"Well, whatever," he shrugged, ignoring the blue-haired boy. "I'm already here. Do you have anything to eat?"

Nagisa shook his head, "Not really, no. Sorry."

"Well, I guess it's a good thing I brought things to eat then," he pointed with his thumb toward the kitchen.

"Oh," Nagisa started off, "Wait, how long are you planning to be here?"

"Till I feel like it."

He cursed Karma under his breath, then sighed. "Well, I guess that's fine. I'll go get everything ready for you," he said sleepily. It's not like the young assassin was going to sleep much anyway, so he didn't mind Karma's intrusion too much.

After laying a pallet down for himself, he resisted the urge to get snuggled up in it immediately. He turned to leave the room, as he was interrupted by Karma entering the room.

"Are you going to sleep already?" he said as he observed Karma in comfortable clothes, as he wore.

"It's only 23:00, that's too early to sleep. I just changed to lay more comfortably on the floor." He handed Nagisa a copy of a video game. 'Here, we're playing this first."

"What? But we have school tomorrow, Karma."

"Nagi, why are you such a baby? If we sleep at 03:00, we'd still have four hours to sleep," he snorted softly, as if it were a normal thing to get four hours of sleep per night.

"I'm not a baby. I'm just being responsible, unlike you. We can play for an hour, and then I'm going to sleep." He never knew how to say no to Karma.

As the promised hour passed by, and the two kept playing games well into 02:00. Nagisa began losing focus. Not just because he was tired, but for other reasons as well. He wondered why Karma had bothered to see him of all people. Knowing him, he could have gone to bother anyone in E-Class, or anyone in general, for that matter. Could it be that Karma wanted to specifically see him?

He shook away the thought. Karma stated before that he wasn't really interested in other people platonically, much less romantically. Nagisa felt the same about romance, for the most part. He didn't really prefer one gender over another, but he wasn't really interested in anyone either. He felt different about Karma though. He couldn't quite place what it was he felt for Karma. He'd never really loved anyone before, and his parents weren't any help for providing an example.

 _I mean, what do couples do anyways? How is it any different from being friends with someone?_ He began to recall things he'd seen in manga or movies. Couples gave affection to each other, which he supposed was the difference. He tried to shake off the thought again, but it just kept coming back. He started to sorely lose to Karma in every match, which made him more frustrated. He yawned and put the game down. "I'm gonna sleep now Karma, it's super late," he got up to put the game away, before almost stumbling back to his makeshift bed. "We have school tomorrow, and I'm extremely tired."

Karma stuck his tongue out at the other boy, "You're so lame, Nagi. Fine, we'll go to sleep." He pouted silently while cleaning up and getting ready to sleep, which brought a small smile to Nagisa's face. He loved seeing Karma cross or pouting. Usually it was always the other way around in their relationship.

While finally getting ready for bed, the same thoughts he tried to push away came back even stronger. _Don't couples call each other by pet names or nicknames?_ He thought of how Karma had started calling him Nagi recently. He pushed it away to the best of his ability.

He kneeled down to crawl into his pallet, when the stronger boy pulled him from the ground. "You're not sleeping on the floor, this is your house, you know."

Nagisa blinked at him. He was extremely puzzled at the redhead's words. Karma usually didn't show concern for people. "Well, the floor is wood, so I figured it'd be kind of rude to make you sleep on the floor…" he trailed off. "I don't want you to sleep on the floor either. It's not very comfortable."

"If it's not very comfortable, then why were you going to sleep there?" he pressed on. He seemed slightly cross with the younger boy.

"Well it's fine if I sleep on the floor, I don't-"

Karma huffed and picked the other up, putting him in his bed. "Take better care of yourself, you idiot. If you get sick, what am I supposed to do then?"

Nagisa blushed slightly, "What do you mean?"

Karma shoved a pillow in his face to hide his own now-apparent blush. "Nothing, go to sleep."

He tried to push the pillow out of his face, but Karma desperately didn't want Nagisa to see him so embarrassed.

Nagisa whined from beneath the pillow, "Karma! Get off of me, you're gonna suffocate me, idiot." He wasn't very strong however, so Karma could actually suffocate him if he wished.

Once Karma regained his composure, he took away the pillow from the petite boy's face. "Goodnight, Nagi," he said as he threw the pillow once more at Nagisa's face, turning to sleep on the floor.

This time he caught the pillow with ease, as he expected it coming. He grabbed on tightly to Karma's hand. "Here, you can just sleep in my bed."

"Then where are you going to sleep?"

"Here, obviously. There isn't any other place for me to sleep," he stated with a sardonic tone.

"Sleep? With you?" Karma was appalled.

"Isn't that what I just said?" he asked frustratedly. "Don't make this any more embarrassing than it already is; just get into the bed." The blue-haired boy blushed intensely, shifting around to make room and get comfortable. He closed his eyes, as if that would hide his blush.

Karma was thankful his eyes were closed, as he was just as red, if not more than the other boy. He climbed into the bed next to him, hoping he couldn't feel how nervous he was. Karma always acted extremely tough in front of people, but in reality, he felt emotions twice as fierce than most people his age. Whether it be hate, lust, anger, love, sadness. He never showed it, but inside he was still just a teenager, like the rest of E-Class. He loved Nagisa deeply. He'd never had a feeling as strong as this. He'd never wanted to protect someone more than he would himself. And yet, he'd never been more anxious in his life than when he thought about confessing his feelings to the other.

The younger boy had finally fallen asleep, while Karma lay awake still in his bed. He really did try to sleep, but nothing could stop him from being nervous in the other's bed. The mattress was relatively small, so they were only inches apart. He doubted he would sleep at all in this condition. He quietly turned on his side, staring at Nagisa, who lay slightly below him on the pillow. His long blue hair reposed around his face and across the pillow. The only indication that he was sleeping was the slight rise and fall of his chest. _He's even quiet in his sleep,_ Karma noted. He'd never paid too much attention, as he and Nagisa always slept in separate beds.

Instinctively he reached his hand to the boy's head, pushing a strand of hair out of his face. His face was slightly cold, he noted as he grazed his finger lightly across his cheek. He had always been a very touchy person towards Nagisa, but in his sleep, he couldn't tell the other to stop bothering him.

As the redhead slowly pulled his hand away, the other whined softly in response, pressing his head gently into Karma's chest. Karma blushed deeply, refusing to move.

"Nagisa are you awake?" he whispered, but the smaller boy gave him no response. He quietly let out a breath he didn't know he was holding in. No matter how embarrassed he was, he decided he'd take advantage of the situation and enjoy the affection he was receiving, even if Nagisa was asleep when giving it.

Nagisa opened his eyes slowly, squinting at the bright light coming in from the window. When his vision came into focus he noticed he was against something soft and warm. He moved back to see the entire picture. Karma was still asleep, his arm around Nagisa's waist. Nagisa immediately freaked out. He blushed intensely, _What should I do, how did this happen, what time is it-_

He instantaneously pulled away from Karma, checking his phone on the desk next to him. School had started four hours ago. He shook Karma awake, "Hey! We overslept, wake up, we gotta go to school." Normally he'd know better than to wake a sleeping bear, but school was a pressing matter.

Karma groaned, rolling over, "What time is it?"

"We're really, really late! Like four hours late! Why didn't my alarm go off?" Nagisa was in a panicked hurry, trying to get out of bed.

Karma looked over at him, glaring playfully, sticking his tongue out at the hysteric boy. "Guilty."

Nagisa threw a pillow at him from across the bed, "Karma, you idiot."

Karma caught the pillow with one hand, extending his other arm to grab Nagisa's wrist, pulling him abruptly back into bed. Nagisa crashed his head into the other's chest, profoundly blushing.

"We're taking the day off," he stated as if it were an unmistakable fact. He laid back down, resting against the smaller boy.

"But-"

"Shut up and go back to sleep Nagi," he held him against his body tighter. He was going to make the other boy suffer through the same embarrassment he'd experienced last night if it was the last thing he did. He loved to make him blush. He wished he could have continued doing it forever.


End file.
